New Horizons
by DestinysArrow
Summary: The hunter smiled as he sauntered forward to kill me. He was so close that no doubt he could smell my fear. As he was only inches away he held out a hand to yank me towards him, when the unimaginable happened. I stopped him. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**New Horizons **

Summary: The hunter smiled as he sauntered forward to kill me. He was so close that no doubt he could smell my fear. As he was only inches away he held out a hand to yank me towards him, when the unimaginable happened. I stopped him. Strictly; E/B J/A, J/A, R/E. There is no deadlier line to cross than choosing your boyfriend over you best friend, life over death, duty or love.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters- but Stephanie Myers does.

Please Review- even if its just a little note

* * *

Preface

It was strange- for as long as I had been around I had always been the clumsy one, the unsocial one- the one most likely to die before graduation. So even as I stared death in the face I was prepared, I knew this day would come, but I never imagined it would be like this.

I stared across the terrain and watched the dark eyes of the hunter as he looked pleasantly back at me. He wanted my blood.

Now as sure as I was that I was going to die tonight, I decided that I wouldn't go without a fight. Ha. I know clumsy Bella in a fight I was more likely to kill myself, do his job for him. But fight I would.

The hunter smiled as he sauntered forward to kill me. He was so close that no doubt he could smell my fear. As he was only inches away he held out a hand to yank me towards him, when the unimaginable happened. I stopped him.

8

8

1. Beautiful People

"Bella" my mom said to me- the last of a thousand times- before I got onto the plane. "You don't have to do this" she glanced over at my best friend and offered an apologetic smile "I don't think Amanda would mind" she added.

"I _want_ to go" I lied. I was bad liar, but for her I could be convincing.

My mom watched me critically before she finally gave in "at least Mandy's there to keep you company"

I sent a look over to _Amanda_; she hated being called Mandy ever since that stupid Westlife song came out (no offence to anyone).

Amanda stepped forward "I'll keep her out of trouble Renee" she responded and then tilted her head to our exit.

"Bye mom we should really get going" I began to walk after Amanda but stopped and turned back to my mother. "Don't worry" I said and then crossed the remained of the distance and gave her a hug. "I'll be fine".

That would be the last time I'd ever held her, I wish I had held on longer.

The ride to Charlie's house was long but filled with chatter- not the awkward sound it would have been if it was just me and him but easy going chatter, which was strange because the Charlie I remembered didn't talk much- at all. But as I forced myself to listen I realised the chatter was pretty much one sided, Amanda held the microphone. I didn't understand after a four-hour flight and an early morning how she could still have steam to talk. I wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep.

After one of the rare intervals of silence Charli-my dad finally addressed me.

"I found you a car- for cheap" he said "you girls will need to get around and I figured you wouldn't want me driving you everywhere." Amanda looked apologetic and then beamed but I was suspicious.

"What kind of car?"

"It's a tuck a Chevy actually. Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push" Amanda eyes flashed she had been down there once before and liked it more than Folks. "Well his in a wheel chair now so he can't drive and he offered to sell me the truck" he paused and looked between us in expectation.

Amanda shrugged "Bella's the driver passed her test first time in driver's Ed. The teacher said she was the most cautious student he ever had"

Charlie smiled he was all about safety what with being the police chief of the town. "So Bella" he asked

I had all sorts of questions like the year, the colour, but mostly the year, the mileage and the year… how easily would it break down because I didn't know a thing about cars and didn't plan on learning. But I settled with "how cheap is cheap"

He blushed and I found myself staring in amazement. "I kinda, well I, already brought it for you" he peeked at me in the rear view mirror and the quickly turned back to the road.

"You didn't have to do that-dad" I said finally having to fight not to let any emotion show, Charlie couldn't handle emotions well.

"I don't mind. I want you- both of you to be happy here" he looked uncomfortable. See I told you he didn't do emotions so I pushed forward "thanks dad, I really appreciated it"

"Thanks Charlie" echoed Amanda

"Your welcome" he mumbled in embarrassment,

The rest of the journey was filled with pleasant silence.

I didn't sleep well that night, the rain kept me up and then being in an unfamiliar place kept me up. I was tempted to go to Amanda's room and talk but I didn't think it was fair to keep her up because I couldn't sleep. Almost as if she could read my mind my door opened with a creak and Amanda stepped in. Closing the door softly she bounced to my bed.

"Can't sleep?" she asked

"No" I was too tired to lie but not tired enough to sleep.

She sighed "you really need to sleep Bella"

"I know I know" I said as I sat up "the rains to loud" I moaned

"Don't you think it's soothing" she said

"No, just loud"

Amanda laughed and then looked around the room "have you tried reading?" she asked

"No my eyes are to sore" I mumbled as they began to close

"What about music?" she asked and I found myself slipping under my covers as she spoke. Soon her words became inaudible but her tone was all I needed to remind me of home and I fell into a slumber.

When I woke there was thick fog covering my window and I cursed at the bad weather. I was not looking forward to going out in that.

By the time I went down stairs Amanda was entering the house from her morning run.

"You went running in that" I asked referring to the weather

"You hardly feel it after the first couple of laps" she insisted "I would have woken you but you got to sleep pretty late last night. Maybe tomorrow"

I didn't respond I hated running, in fact I hated all things physical. But every since I'd known Amanda she had insisted that I need to keep fit and build up my coordination which wasn't bearing much fruit.

"I'm going up to shower" she announced to me and Charlie who watched watching us over his newspaper.

"Dad" I greeted once Amanda had left

"Morning" he said and put down the paper "I didn't know you run. I used to be good at track in my old days"

I sighed as I began pouring a bowl of cereal "I don't run, Amanda runs, I just sort of shuffle after her"

"Oh" I felt bad that was just another thing my dad and I didn't have in common.

The rest of breakfast was silent and I almost sang in relief when Amanda came down the stairs.

"Ready I asked" as I hopped up from my seat

"Give her some time to eat Bella" said Charlie and I coloured in embarrassment.

She waved Charlie of and took a piece of fruit from the bowl "I'll eat while Bella's driving" she said and then under her breath she mumbled "trust me I'll have enough time"

I scowled at her jab. I didn't drive that slow I thought as I opened my new truck-which I loved. It took us 45 minutes to get to the school and Amanda jumped out before I even stopped the car "thank God" she cried. I did feel a little bad; she probably could have run faster than my truck.

When we got to school my mood took a turn for the worst. There were so many new people and I didn't tend to get along with people my age. On the plus side I didn't have to make any friends since Amanda was here and that thought comforted me as I walked into school. Just like me I managed to trip over the threshold at I entered the double doors of the school; fortunately Amanda caught me without to much damage being done. Unfortunately we didn't have many classes together, and I spent the time finding our first class worrying over how much harm I could get into without her there. As we entered our first class I noticed that we were being watched. Not that that was unusual since Amanda was gorgeous but what was unusual was that they were watching me as well. It didn't help my self-esteem.

When the bell rang a boy approached us "your Isabella Swan" he asked me

"Bella" I instantly corrected

"And your friend" his eyes slowly trailed over to Amanda unsure that she would appreciate his gaze

"Amanda. Amanda Legend" she offered a hand and he looked shocked, probably not expecting that response from her.

"Eric" he finally managed once he regained use of his jaw. Eric led the way to our next class, talking the entire way. I trailed behind them hiding as best as I could in the shadows. He seemed to have forgotten entirely about me. When we reached out class, Eric hovered by the doorway talking excitedly about something. I couldn't be bothered to pretend to care so I pushed my way past with a polite 'excuse me'. Amanda soon followed. The rest of the morning passed uneventful. After several people had tried to engage me in conversation and my one word answers I figured that a message went out that I wasn't the nice one because people pretty much began to ignore or avoid me. Thank heavens.

At lunch we sat at a full table of people that Amanda had met and I had briefly smiled at. I didn't bother to listen to the conversation since they didn't try to address me. Amanda gave up trying to pull me into the conversation and sent me a look that meant we would talk later. My eyes drifted around the hall now that I knew I was no longer obligated to pretend to listen, and it was then that I saw them. They sat in the far corner of the hall not eating, not talking not engaging in any sort of activity. Best of all no-one seemed bothered by their attitude, they were my idols. I could see myself joining them having to have no duty to speak to each other if it wasn't for the fact that they were all Greek Gods and I was a serf. They were undeniably gorgeous, perfectly sculptured in their physique and their face.

"Who are they" I asked one of the girls at the table. She blinked at the abrupt subject change and followed my gaze "The Cullens-Halles" she said then turned away "they all live together got adopted by Dr. Cullen"

"Oh" I said and then asked a bit more questions on my new idols. Amanda seemed pleased that I was making an effort and I gave her a smile in response. I was actually getting comfortable that I began to lean backwards and- Amanda caught me an inch from the ground.

"Are you ok?" worry was etched into her face

I blushed in embarrassment "you caught me didn't you" I replied and cursed that I had forgotten that there was no back to lean on. I peeked out from the corner of my lashes to glance as the Cullens', they were staring at Amanda. I sighed and turned back to the group at the injustice of it all. Beautiful people attracted beautiful people.

Lunch was soon over and I made a special effort not to make a fool of myself the rest of the day. It was all going good until biology class. As soon at I entered I tripped and barely stopped myself from falling. With the table as support I made may way over to the one remain seat- a seat next to Cullen- Edward Cullen. As soon as I approached he moved away, his stare was antagonistic and his eyes were black. He sat stiffly never relaxing his position throughout the whole lesson. When I peeked it him halfway through the lesson I found him glaring at me. His black eyes were full of revulsion and if looks could kill I would be dead. As soon as the lesson was over I bolted out of the classroom. I had only gotten a few feet when I began to fall. Amanda was there. I let her pull me up and then I struggled passed her but she caught up with me but the truck.

"Bella you're crying" she said. I raised a hand to my face and there were indeed tears, but I was in to much pain to care.

"What happened" she demanded

I remained mute. But her face was so pale and so worried that the word gushed out "him-Cullen-Edward-hate". I took a deep breath and shook the grief away. Amanda eyes darkened and a look crossed her face, it was a look I had seen once before. It was the night I had almost been mugged, she went after him and some how she got him to come back and apologise to me. I was in to much awe to ask how and for some reason I was sure that the answer would lead to a whole other issue that I wasn't ready for.

"I'll be back" she said and then turned on her heals and walked away. I wasn't going to follow. I went into my truck and practiced my breathing, breathing was good, it was easy, it was safe. He couldn't hate me I repeated as I breathed, he didn't even know me. But as his look flashed across my face I felt tears begin to fall. Why was I never good enough? I continued breathing until the tears went away.

Amanda came back 10 minutes later her face a perfect mask but I could tell she was hiding something from me. "Stay away from them Bella" she said a few minutes after she had gotten comfortable in the truck.

I blinked "what? Why?" then bit my lip "does he really hate me" a fresh tide of pain began to wash over me.

"No. it's for your own good"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed "Bella have I ever asked you to do anything for me" I slowly shook my head "then please do this. At least for now- until you've" she broke of

"What?" I asked not liking her tone "what aren't you telling me"

"It's a complicated story and not one you would enjoy"

"Amanda" I repeated letting her know that I demanded to know

"If there was one thing I'd wish for you, it's not this. Let it go, if I feel you need to know then I'll tell you"

"What are you my mother" I snapped

"No, and that's why I won't feel guilted into telling you. Bella you worry about the most insignificant things there's no point getting your worried over something that may not happen"

"But it could" I asked

"It could" she repeated "and at the first sign that it will- I'll tell you"

"But-"

"That's enough Bella"

I stared at her for a while not liking this new part of my friend. Just what had transpired between her and Edward for her to act in this way? One thing was for sure. I would find out. I started the engine.

* * *

Next Chapter: Edwards POV which includes the conversation.

REVIEW REVIEW

E

V

I

E


	2. Dangerous Liasons

**New Horizons**

Summary: The hunter smiled as he sauntered forward to kill me. He was so close that no doubt he could smell my fear. As he was only inches away he held out a hand to yank me towards him, when the unimaginable happened. I stopped him. Strictly; E/B J/A, J/A, R/E. There is no deadlier line to cross than choosing your boyfriend over you best friend, life over death, duty or love.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters- but Stephanie Myers does.

**Thanks you for all the adds to favs and alerts and to the reviewers- as stated this is Edwards View**

_**Ignore all the numbers- its just to divide paragraphs **_

* * *

2. Dangerous Liaisons

My day started out like most others and I was sure that it would end like all others. I would go about with the mundane activities of normal human activities, going to school, pretending that everything they told me was new and exciting and I hadn't learnt the very same thing a century before. Oh yeah and lets not forget that I would have to hear the same superficial thoughts I had listened to ever since I had come to this town. The things people thought about was my form of entertainment and amusement, it wasn't as if I had to sleep right, so it was like I was plugged into a 24hr 7 days a week soap opera. Only that it got boring after a while, nobody seemed to have a single original thought in their head it was all about; _does he like me, am I going to fail, what am I having for dinner. _There were occasionally good plot lines like; _oh my gosh I think I'm pregnant, or how do I tell my best friend that I kissed her boyfriend_but those plot lines were few and far between. The general populace of Folks were nice and descent people, which helped me to stay on the wagon- if you know what I mean. Still I was not prepared for the day I would have.

"Did you hear?" asked Alice as she bounced over to me

"I have now" I muttered as I closed my car door and began walking to the school entrance

She pouted "I hate it when you read my mind, means I can never surprise you"

I shrugged use to this response "so you catch anything on them yet"

She titled her head for a moment and then shock her head "that's strange, hang on- I can see them on their way here- in a truck" she looked disgusted "I don't know if that's legally allowed to be on the road, looks like a piece of junk"

Jasper shook his head and skirted round a student "gosh everyone is so excited it's like they've never met anyone new before"

"Well when was the last time someone new came here- least of all 2 new people?" Alice asked.

Jasper remained silent and then "it's like a continuous buzzing in my head"

"Ah poor baby" she smirked "oh looks as if there gonna get a new set of admires, I think this could be the new story we've been looking for" she announced to me

Rosalie rolled her eyes "it's pathetic the way you treat their lives as a soap opera- they can't be that interesting"

"Sure they are" Alice started "you just hate everyone"

Rosalie grunted and pulled Emmett with her "later" she thought towards me and I watched them until they left "so how long do you think before they become like everyone else"

Alice shrugged "I don't know," and then grinned "but I can't wait to find out"

**8898 **

It was lunch time and I still hadn't seen or heard a thought from either of the new people. Everyone else's mind was on them, I learnt that one was clumsy and anti-social and the other was bubbly and friendly, but they were both beautiful. I waited to be the judge of that. I saw Alice tip her head to the entrance and watched as two beautiful girls entered the lunch room. One was chatting amicably to a guy- Mike I think, and the other was trailing behind looking a little dazed. It was the second one, the one most people would have described as the less beautiful one that caught my eye or should I say whose scent I caught. I saw Jasper turn to me in confusion no doubt my emotions were wafting of me. But that girls' scent- Bella I caught from the other girl who pulled her towards a table, her scent was driving me crazy, almost as much as the fact that I couldn't get a single fact from her mind.

Jasper sent a calming emotion towards me and I found my head clearing a little but I was still tense. Alice looked at me and began whispering asking me questions, my eyes flicked around the room trying not to focus on her- her who for some reason was now watching me. I replied to Alice and heard Bella ask questions about us and the thought made me agitated. I could lure her away from here and I doubted she would raise a fight, I could take her perhaps to behind the gym and then- I swallowed trying to flush that train of thought. God she was making me crazy. The fact that it would be so easy to get her alone made me consider honestly luring her away. From what I heard from other people she was pretty clumsy I could make it seem like an accident and then after she was gone I could get back on the wage and abstain from human blood again- but first I had to get her away. My eyes drifted around the hall as I thought about the many ways I could do it, not once did they drift to her-my demon. But from my peripheral gaze I saw her fall backward and I had to resist the urge to go and scope her up. What if she cracked her head open and blood gushed out I doubted that I would be able to resist her then. But then her friend- Amanda caught her, an impressive inch of the ground and pulled her back up. I realised that I wasn't the only one watching, my whole family noticed. We traded glances and thoughts and came to the conclusion that she wasn't like us- as vampire we would have sensed it; she just must have good reflexes. But there was something about her as well- not the same heady scent that her friend brought but something licked at my brain as I tried to think about why I was drawn to her. This day was not going to be easy.

My hypothesis seemed to be proven true. By some unlucky twist of fate Bella was my lab partner and would be sitting within biting range next to me. As she walked up her scent threatened to consume me and I moved my chair away. I realised I could have been a bit more inconspicuous but I didn't seem to be thinking rationally- her scent was maddening. She kept glancing at me from the corner of her eyes and my face twisted in disgust- disgust at the fact that I wanted to take her right now regardless of the fact that everyone was here. It was selfish I would be ruining everything that my family had worked to produce here- I was repulsed at my lack of control. For a moment I almost reached out to stop her hand which kept playing with her hair, to beg her to stop toying with me or kill me. Fortunately the bell rang and I watched Bella run out to the hall- she moved fast when she wanted to. I was glad I had to get away, I convinced myself that when I was away from her it would be better, I could go out and hunt some animals and next time I met her I wouldn't feel the urge to take.

I slowly- well as slowly as I could began to pack up my things but she was in the hallway. I wanted to kill her then. It was like she was tempting me she wanted to drive me insane. Her friend was with her they were talking fast but I blocked out what there were saying and made a quick beeline to my car, passing my confused family in my haste. I sat in the car for the moment trying to collect myself but it was no use I could still smell her. I closed my eyes and took an unneeded deep breath and then slowly opened my eyes. Bella's friend was talking to Alice and from the way she was gesturing she didn't look to happy. She turned and caught my eyes and began to agilely walk over. I had to be impressed that a human could move like that. Over the top of her head Alice sent me an apologetic smile and a mental apology.

"Out Cullen" Amanda shouted. I was not amused- normally I would have been but something told me that she was not someone to mess with.

Still I looked up not moving an inch "what Legend" I asked. She smelled like Bella- and of something else a mixture of adrenaline and ….. power?

"Maybe that look and that casual tone works with other girls but not me" she hissed as she stuck her head through my window. For a second I thought about winding it up, stepping on the gas and leaving her. But I was drawn to her. "Where do you get of" she began "making my friend cry?"

I made her cry I thought and I imagined tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I didn't mean to" I said finally

She watched me intently and I found myself feeling for once as if I was the prey and not the predator- it was an uncomfortable feeling. "She thinks you hate her"

"I don't- it's just- it would be better if she did" Amanda stuck her head back out the window and stood waiting "I'm dangerous"

She laughed "all boys are dangerous"

I watched her closely, my eyes darkening as I put on my face my most predatory look. Recognition flashed across her face and she stared at me motionlessly and wordlessly. Then she leaned back in the window and touched my face. The impact sent warning signs flashed in my head, it had been a long time since I had had physical contact with a human and it wasn't altogether unpleasant. I missed the heat that radiated when she moved her hand- as if it burnt.

"Damn it to hell" she hissed "vampires"

I saw my family turn towards us, fractionally to a human's gaze but to me it was as if they were staring at us. Emmett ears seemed to twitch as they tuned into the conversation.

"Of all the places to run into them- Folks" she threw her hands up in the air in frustration

"You know what we are" I asked cautiously

Her eyes flicked over to our audience "I do now. God he told me that getting away would be good- take sometime of for a while! He led me straight to a nest of vampires" she began mumbling to herself but caught herself as she realised that I could still hear. Her spine stiffened.

"Keep Bella away from me" I said

She flashed a look of pure disgust towards me. Her whole persona had changed she had moved from being simply a concerned best friend to a girl with a mission- a girl who detested my kind and not just me. "Done. But I expect you to do the same"

I nodded and she continued "guess I'm going to have to watch the news papers from now on huh"

I felt insulted "we don't hunt humans"

She rolled her eyes "oh so I suppose keeping Bella away from you is not in you best interest"

My nostrils faired in anger as the truth of the words hit home "she's different"

"Oh I know" the words rolled of her tongue as she spoke "we'll all different- she's special"

"Like you" I asked

Her demeanour melted and she was back to being Bella's friend "what are you" I asked

"Me, I'm a legend" she turned "I'll be keeping an eye on you" her eyes flicked to my family "all of you. Stay away from Bella" she added "or I will have to hurt you". There wasn't a single moment of doubt in my mind that she would- or could.

**88**

**89**

**89**

**88**

**87**

**78**

**78**

**98**

**78**

**67 **

* * *

Next chapter: Amanda Preview 

I paced the length of my tiny box room. Bella was sulking in her own room with the music up which was a sure sign that she didn't want me anywhere near her, which was good because I had an important call to make.

"Hello" I said and stopped pacing "you knew didn't you" I said in accusation "you sent- me –us into the literal lions den. What do you mean you couldn't tell me? Right ok so that's fair how? - What else do you know?- You're not going to tell me" I began to pace again. I hoped I wouldn't wear out the carpet. "Fine, ok, whatever. Come home on the weekend I can't- yes I understand but I'm not leaving Bella alone- not with them- what do you mean there are people here that will protect her- oh she's not in danger. You should have told me" I shouted and then apologized and stopped pacing "I really don't think she's one of us" I shook my head "absolutely no sign of anything. I'll keep watching" I said wearily "oh I'll be there" I sighed and hung up. Sometimes running away was not the answer- but I did wonder what he meant when he said the pack would protect her- the pack of what? And most importantly who would then her from the pack?

* * *

Review NOW! ok Please... 


	3. Left Behind

**New Horizons**

Summary: The hunter smiled as he sauntered forward to kill me. He was so close that no doubt he could smell my fear. As he was only inches away he held out a hand to yank me towards him, when the unimaginable happened. I stopped him. Strictly; E/B J/A, J/A, R/E. There is no deadlier line to cross than choosing your boyfriend over you best friend, life over death, duty or love.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters- but Stephanie Myers does.

I've been a way for a long long time- but I am now offically back and will be updating reguarly.

What did you think of Breaking Dawn? It was a good book but I must admit I was freaked out with the Jacob and Bella's daughter bit- and thought that Bella's rage at Jacob was out of character- but hey I'm not a writer- so what did you think answer the poll.

* * *

3. Left Behind

I paced the length of my tiny box room. Bella was sulking in her own room with the music up which was a sure sign that she didn't want me anywhere near her, which was good because I had an important call to make.

"Hello" I said into the phone and stopped pacing "you knew didn't you" I said in accusation "you sent- me –us into the literal lions den. What do you mean you couldn't tell me? Right ok so that's fair how? - What else do you know?- You're not going to tell me" I began to pace again. I hoped I wouldn't wear out the carpet.

"Fine, ok, whatever. Come home on the weekend I can't- yes I understand but I'm not leaving Bella alone- not with them- what do you mean there are people here that will protect her- oh she's not in danger. You should have told me" I shouted and then apologized and stopped pacing "I really don't think she's one of us" I shook my head "absolutely no sign of anything. I'll keep watching" I said wearily "oh I'll be there" I sighed and hung up. Sometimes running away was not the answer- but I did wonder what he meant when he said the pack would protect her- the pack of what? And most importantly who would then protect her from the pack?

"You're leaving me alone for my first weekend here" accused Bella

"I'm sorry. You know my grandfather sick, he needs me"

"But I'll be alone- in Folks with my dad"

"You've been getting on better" I said as I zipped up my bag

"Because you've been here to fill up the silence"

I sighed and sat down on the bed besides her "Bella, you're capable of being by yourself for a weekend. Just don't leave you room… and stay away from all things electric"

Bella sighed "Fine go. I'm sure there' something I could do- I think one of the guys invited us to La Push"

"I know I so wanted to go" I pouted but she didn't so much as flinch "Bella, look I'll be back before you know it" she didn't respond "ok I'll see you on Monday" I picked up my bag and walked out the room.

_Bella_

That night dinner was a quiet affair, Charlie sat at one side of the table stirring his now cold soup, and I at the other seething about Amanda. Charlie had tried to be enthusiastic about my tip to La Push but I was not in the mood to even fake excitement. But I left mumbling something about a good nights rest for the big day.

I work up early the next morning and expected Amanda to come bouncing into the room after her morning run. But she didn't. It was strange how the quiet seemed to frighten me more than the noise. I stayed in my room till it was time to go to La Push, and set of early in case I got lost. When I arrived the others seemed surprised that I had come without Amanda. Mike and Jessica were especially distant and took to leading the group to the camp site, where we meet Eric, Ben and some girl called Angela. I sat on one of the bone coloured benches and stared out into the distance, the other girls clustered, gossiping on either side of me and it took me a while to realise that they had drifted of and I was now by myself.

"Isabella Swam? Names Jacob Black" he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. I shook it and he sat besides me "you not having much fun"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. There was something about Jacob that made me feel calm and protected in a way only Amanda could. And before I knew it I was having a good time and hardly noticed the surprised looks the rest of the people were giving me whenever I laughed out loud.

Much later Jacob let something slip about the legends of La Push which sparked my curiosity. "Legends this place" I asked.

"Yeah there are lots" and he began explaining about the cold ones and the wolf legends and the treaty that kept them of their land.

"Are there any more?" I asked once he had finished.

He looked at me with curious eyes "you really into this stuff aren't you".

I shrugged freighting indifference, but he wasn't fooled and settled back into storytelling mode. "You know that there are many cold ones, just as there are many shape sifters and demons." I shook my head gripped by the tone "while the cold ones in the legend before can act civilised there are others who will not, they are soulless"

"What makes them different?"

He shrugged "not really sure but as the legend goes there are the original cold ones, you know like Dracula, can turn into a bat, levitation, mind control, sleeps in a coffin, afraid of daylight oh, and you have to decapitate there head for them to be killed." Despite his blasé attitude the thought that there could be something like that out there in the world frightened me.

"And then there are other cold ones some have fangs, others don't, some are killed with a wooden stake others" he made a motion as if he was cutting of his head "some have special abilities, some need an invite before entering a persons home. But since all types of cold ones originate from the original cold ones none of them can walk in daylight and all of them need blood to survive"

"So these cold ones, these demons and shape shifters they exist"

Jacob laughed "well if they did exist they'd need to be stopped"

"And just how does one stop them, how does one identify them"

Jacob shook his head "its pretty crazy stuff next thing you know I'd be one of those people who believe in the supernatural. I just can't take all of this heavy stuff" he rolled his shoulders and I knew that there would be no more talking of them. "So who's this friends everyone's talking about? I was pretty young but I don't remember you every bringing another person down here"

"Amanda, Amanda Legend" he lifted his eyebrow at the name "she had to go back home her grandfather's sick and you know she wants to be there in case"

"Oh" said Jacob quietly "I'm sorry"

"He was a nice man, had this uncanny ability to just know things. Anyway I meet Amanda just after I stopped coming here for summer"

"So when do I-" he paused and looked up as someone called his name "My best friends" he stood "come visit me some time". I smiled warmly "I will". Then he bounced away towards his friends.

At 10 to midnight I was surfing the net for vampires and wolves, anything connected to them. There was a lot to look through but finally one page intrigued me:

_For as long as there have been myths of vampires and demons, of ghosts and ghouls, there has always been some force keeping them at bay. A group- a society- a secret society who are presented in the nick of time to stop them. Warriors whose purpose it is to guard the world and to keep these things in secret. The truths about them are shrouded in as much mystery as their darker counterpart. _

I scrolled down some more and found such entries in which the saviour was a rouge vampire, a witch, a shape shifter. In all they were strong and powerful but it was not what I was looking for. In truth I wasn't quiet sure what I was looking for, but something in Jacob's tale had drawn me and I was sure that what he was about to tell me would mean something to me, would make sense to me and most importantly would change me. I decided to read one more entry before I went to sleep and was caught by the tale of a group of people known only as _The Circle of Vita_, they were made up of a group of people who had come across vampires and demons as either enemies or allies and had been swore to secrecy about what they had witnessed. As individuals they had drifted together knowing that they could no longer live in denial about what was out there in the world and so joined together to ensure that this other world would be hidden from the majority of the population. The story continued in which a witch known as the Priestess worked along side these people for many years, but realised that there efforts were futile because they could do nothing to keep the demons from showing themselves to the world. She had cast a spell giving the members of the group a means to combat the dark forces and keep its secret. While the story said that the Priestess went of after this, she later returned to curse a member of the group who fallen in love with a dark master vampire (_which kind I had no idea) _and was going to lead her lover into the groups stronghold for a massacre. The exact details of the curse was unknown, but it was suggested that since the Priestess had imbued her with enhanced senses she would remove it and as her generation expanded the more and more her family would lose there sense of coordination till they were deaf, blind and mute. I shivered as I read the last words. I hoped to God that this was just one of the legends.

* * *

_Next: _

"Cullen" She shoved me hard against the wall "I told you to stay away from her"

I growled back because she had shoved me pretty hard and it had been a long time since I had gotten into a fight of any kind "If I had she would have been dead"

The colour drained from her face "what happened?"

"A car"

"God" she groaned "is she ok" I could tell she was really worried her guard was down.

"She's fine" I replied and she smiled and I was pretty sure it was aimed at me

"Thanks" she made to move over to Bella's hotel room "you ever heard of a tracker by the name of James"

"Yeah"

"Just how good is he?"

"The best" I noticed the tension in her shoulders

"You still feeling the urge to take a bite out of her"

"No- well I guess it will never really go away"

"I appreciate the honest, may not like it, but I do appreciate it. You and your family you can protect her right"

"You think his coming for her"

"His gunning for me, and Bella my BFF" at my look she said "best friend forever and I wanna make sure her and Charlie are safe"

"You trusting me"

"No, I have some rules that you and yours must follow"

I raised a brow in amusement but didn't replied but to say "first you gonna tell me what you are"

"You think you can make me"

I realised then that we were in a modern day stand-off in a hospital, and I must admit it was not one of my best plans.

* * *

So Bella interest in the legends are not sparked by Edward as in the books, but by Amanda and her secret. Jacob is a vital source of information but seems to be unable to finish a sentence and is Bella part of the Circle of Vita. Who knows?

Reviews are welcome


End file.
